Winter Queen
by flowerdrops
Summary: "Yes, I might be a bloody royal but I always keep my promises, Peter Pan. And I'm also loyal to my friends and those who I love. I'm not like you, I don't turn my back to someone you said you will love eternally and use them. And I'll never turn to the dark side." :Peter Pan/OC; before OUAT:


**A/N: OK, I never thought I would ever do this but, looks like I did. I hope you like it! P.S The story isn't about a girl who has the same powers like Elsa, despite the title. P.P.S The song that inspired this story is _Breakaway, Kelly Clarkson _and _Alice (extended version), Avril Lavigne._**

* * *

_Peter's feet found the snow covered ground, making no sound at all. The shadow drifted beside him._

_"Are you sure here is the place that you have told me of?" He drawled at the shadow. "Is the child here? Are you sure?"_

_The shadow nodded his head and pointed a black finger towards a high wall. Made to keep unwanted visitors out. Peter scoffed and rolled his eyes, as if a wall will keep _him_ out. In a blink of an eye, Peter turned around and __materialized within the walls of the ice palace._

_Just like the name of the place, the palace was made of everlasting ice, and was as exceptionally big for a palace. Of course, the winter land was very well known for it's beauty and it's rulers, and they needed to stay in a place that they will be comfortable in._

_Peter walked towards the huge ice door and it opened silently when he was a foot from it. He walked into the palace. Even the floor was make of ice, decorated with glittering diamonds._

_He walked through the halls and up the staircase._

_Suddenly, there was a pitt patting of tiny feet running down the hallway. Peter slunk down into the shadows, watching the girl. The shadow had drifted onto the ceiling, watching from above._

_The little girl had curly black hair and bright brown eyes._

_Peter raised an eyebrow, looking up at the shadow. It shook his head slowly and pointed to the little girl meaning to follow her._

_He did so, making sure that the girl didn't hear or see him at all._

_The child ran to the end of the hallway to the last door there. She opened it and trotted inside. Peter peered inside. The little girl had walked into a lavishly designed bedroom and crawled onto the bed._

_"Yvette," She whispered, "Yvette. Wake up, let's go and play!"_

_Someone from the bed groaned and yet another child's voice moaned, "Mary, is it midnight yet? If not, do you mind if I not play until the time has come?" "It is midnight, sis," said the girl who's name was Mary. _

_The one called Yvette groaned again and lifted the blanket and Mary toppled onto the floor. Yvette's tiny feet touched the ground and looked down at her sister who had sat up, giggling._

_Peter looked behind him at the shadow questioningly. It nodded. Peter then looked at Yvette. _

_She didn't look like her sister much. Her hair was more of a chocolate brown color and her eyes were hazel and seemed to be telling a story by itself. She was younger than her sister too, about five years old._

_Yvette took her sister by the hand, giggling, the two ran out of the bedroom. _

_Peter shrunk into the shadow once again. Mary didn't seem to have seen him, but when Yvette was nearly out of his sight, she turned around and caught his eye._

**.: 10**** years later ****:.**

"Mary! Mary!" The beautiful young girl knocked at the door of pure ice, shouting at it. "Come out! NOW!" She bellowed.

The door banged open and the girl's sister stepped out. She was wearing a simple dress of blue satin. Her hair was let down to her waist and she was wearing a beautiful tiara. She was pretty, but nothing like her younger sister.

"Ugh," She said, looking in disgust at the dress, patting it uncontrollably, "I hate it, Yvette!"

Yvette patted her sisters shoulder sympathetically, although she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Come on, cheer up, Mary. You're the crown princess of the Winter Kingdom and you're going to meet the man you're engaged to since you were seven. You need to dress up for the occasion." She said, still patting her sister softly.

Mary looked painfully at her sister and said, "That's exactly what I hate. Meeting up with someone that I barely know, who I've never set eyes upon. And marry him?! Honestly. I don't know how my father can do this to me."

"This is the price of being royal," Yvette murmured and steered her sister towards the staircase after she had poked her head in through both their bedroom door and called their ladies-in-waiting out.

All four of them was giggling like mad.

"Mind I ask what is so funny?" Yvette asked curiously, turning around.

Her own lady-in-waiting, Sophia, gave a tentative smile and whispered in her ear, "Her highness is too nervous. Gloria and Astrid has told me that Mary has been talking all morning since she woke up about the engagement. Even now she is shivering and she's white as a sheet."

Yvette smiled and looked at her sister. She did indeed look rather pale, and her hands were shaking a little.

"Nervous much?" She teased, after catching up with her sister.

Mary looked at her in a don't-be-too-stupid kind of look and said, her voice quivering a little, "Jealous much?"

She chuckled and and took Mary's cold hand in her own warm ones and said reassuring, "Hey, it's gonna be OK. Mary, you are a beautiful, independent, brave and strong girl, any man would fall in love with you and he will treat you right."

Mary smiled at her sister and murmured, "Thank you, Yvette, I don't know what I'll do without you-"

"Girls, there you are."

Both of them turned around to look at the end of the ice stairway. A tall and beautiful woman was standing before them. She was wearing a gown of long flowing red fabric and on her head perched a silver crown encrusted with sapphires and diamonds.

The queen, Isabelle. Mary's and Yvette's mother.

The party of teenage girls rushed towards the queen. "I'm sorry we're late, mother." Mary said, giving a little curtsy, as did the rest.

"Never mind," She said, taking her eldest daughters arm and steering her towards the main hall. "They are here. Both of them."

"Both of them?" Yvette asked. "I thought Mary was only engaged to one man."

Her mother chuckled good naturally. "No, of course your sister isn't engaged with two men, my dear. It's him and a good friend of his who will be staying as long as he is. Which is to say, forever."

"Oh. Okay." Yvette said, nodding a little.

The doors of the main hall was already open and all seven of them walked in. The four ladies in waiting walked to the right side of the hall. And the other three walked into the middle of the hall.

Yvette looked around and spotted the two men. Or better known as a eighteen year old man and a sixteen year old boy.

"Yvette, Mary. Prince Elijah and his friend, Peter Pan." The two girl's mother introduced.

Prince Elijah was quite cute. With dark hair sticking out a all angles and pale gray eyes.

But, Peter Pan was positively hot. He had messy light brown hair but the effect was rather good. And his eyes. His eyes were green and oddly familiar.

"Do I know you?" She blurted out before she could stop herself.

Peter smiled awkwardly and said, "I don't think so. I would never forget such a beautiful face. Would I?"


End file.
